Recently, a technique of inserting a catheter into a lumen such as a blood vessel to administer drug solution such as a contrast agent or an anticancer drug or to insert and implant a stent through the catheter has been performed. At this time, generally, a guide wire precedes in the lumen, and the catheter is inserted to a target position along the guide wire.
The guide wire is generally held in a housing tool having a certain shape, to be stored and conveyed. For example, in Japanese Application Publication No. 2006-6782, a housing tool for a guide wire in which the shape of a holder which is a tubular body wound in a circular shape is maintained by a fastening tool is disclosed. In the housing tool, an inserter for assisting an operation of inserting a guide wire into a catheter is connected to a distal end portion of a holder, and the guide wire is held so that the distal end portion of the guide wire protrudes from the inserter, and the entire content is packaged in a packaging body for maintaining a sterilized state. A part of the holder has small curvature radius, and the protrusion of the guide wire is suppressed by the frictional resistance in this portion.